


My Cat From Hell

by hiidee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, But she is a dog shifting person, F/F, Hide needs a drink, Humor is major here because I cant take myself seriously, Inappropriate Humor, Kaneki is a Cat Shifter, Kaneki is a brat, Kaneki needs some manners, Literally nobody asked for this AU but here it is anyways, M/M, Nagachika Hideyoshi Is a Dork, Nishiki is done, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Touka is the lest lebian bro, Tsukiyama is our favorite creep, Uta Being an Asshole, Yoriko is here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: 19 year old Hideyoshi Nagachika loves animals. He's a generally happy person, having almost no friends, save for Kirishima Touka and a few others. One day on his way home from college he finds a cat in the alleyway. Refusing to leave the animal behind, he takes is home with him,What he doesn’t know is that the cat is about to change his whole life, possibly for the best
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Touka/Kosaka Yoriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. A Suitable Host

**Author's Note:**

> Hideyoshi finds a cute cat in the alleyway, and being the sensitive person he is, he decides to take it home as a new member of his home. The cat, on the other hand, has other plans in mind.

Chatter filled the streets of Tokyo, many people probably walking home from their jobs.

But this wasn’t the case for 19 year old Nagachika Hideyoshi, or better known as ‘Hide’ from others.

The blonde haired young man was walking happily, a little bounce with every step he took. He was in fact walking home from Kamii University, leaving the night class he had attended for extra credit in some of his classes.

He was genuinely a happy person, always willing to help others and put them before himself. But even though he was kind, he didn’t have many friends. Many people would also think he was a ladies man, but that was false also. 

He only had a few friends, but he was happy and cherished the time with them. They werent able to hang out as much howere during this time of the semester. Tests were coming up, and he was definitely dreading them. But he studied hard, wanting the best grade possible for his linguistics course.

Hide turned a corner, taking the shortcut to his small apartment. The shortcut was a thin alleyway that not many people chose to go through, even if it was a shortcut.

The happy blonde walked deeper in the alleyway, only stopping when he heard a small noise that could only be from an animal. It was a small noise, something between a whine and a chirp.

Hide looked around, searching for the reason of the small noise. If something was indeed injured, he would have to help it!

It just wouldn’t be humane to leave something that could be possibly injured, it just wasn’t like Hideyoshi to leave something behind.

He jumped slightly when he felt something rub against his leg, and looked down to see a small cat rubbing his leg.

The cat had snow white fur, and steel grey eyes that glistened from the shine of the sunset. It didn’t have a collar, so Hide couldnt tell if it was already owned by someone.

Then the cat made the same whining noise that he was searching for, and he knew he couldn’t just leave it.

Hide bent down, setting his school back down on the concrete. He reached for the furry animal, making his tone if voice light as an attempt to not scare it away.

”Hey little buddy, are you okay?”

The cat looked at him, its grey eyes blinking. He got nothing but another chirp like noise from the small cat.

Hide wouldn’t lie that this cat made him feel slightly uneasy. He had never seen such a cat around this part of town, especially the eyes that felt like they were boring into the humans soul.

Hide reached out his hand slowly in attempt to pet the small cat, and to his suprise it didn’t growl or hiss, or even flinch. He rubbed on the cats head, keeping his tone of voice light.

”You out here all alone buddy? Do you have a owner?” The student cooed, trying to see what he should do. Once again, the cat just chirped, rubbing its small white head against the humans hand.

Hide looked around his surroundings, an idea popping into his head. It wouldn’t be too bad if he adopted the poor kitty would it? If he was a cat, he would want to be taken in by a human. 

“I feel like im gonna regret this,” he sighed, before slowly reaching to pick up the small cat. The cat practically melted in the humans arms, no resistance whatsoever.

”Looks like your coming home with me little buddy.” He said, smiling at the cat. Picking up his backpack and keeping a soft grip on the cat as well, he hurried to his apartment.

He didn’t notice in his hurry the steel grey eyes from the cat watching him, and plotting its next move now that it had a suitable host that would fit its needs.  
# # # # #  
Hide took a breath as he finally made it to his small apartment that he called home. He placed the cat down, as well as his backpack and he settled down on the carpeted floor. 

The cat had walked away from the human, sniffing things around the apartment and what not. Hide watched in slight excitement, after all this was his new pet.

Also his very first pet.

Finally after a few minutes of catching his breath, the blonde stood and immediately went to his kitchen. He opened the cabnet and immediately heard another mewl from the cat. He looked down, seeing the cat look at him from the hard floor, its steel grey eyes never moving from his face.

Hideyoshi chuckled at the cats needy behavior.

”I know, I know, your probably hungry aren’t ya’? Well thats okay, because geuess what I got?” he bent down to the level of the cat with a small can in his hand, “I’ve got canned tuna for you! Isn’t that great?” 

In response, the cat stood on its hind legs, sniffing profusely at the can that wasn’t even open yet. Hide giggled again when the cat meowed and licked the top of the can.

”Just give me a second, greedy.” 

The blonde then poped open the can swiftly by pulling the opening, and sat it down in front of his feline friend. The cat immediately began eating the tuna, and Hide heard small slurps from the animal scarfing down the tuna.

”I guess you were pretty hungry huh? Lucky for you I have a life supply of wet tuna for you.” the human cooed to the cat. He began to pet the cat, rubbing its head as well. 

The cat finished the tuna quickly, licking its lips and paws afterwards. The blonde stood up and realized that it was about time for him to get ready to lay down, and hopefully gain knowledge from the internet on how to properly take care of his feline friend.

After all this was his first pet ever, and he wanted everything to go smoothly.

Hide left the kitchen and picked up his discarded backpack, then swiftly moved to his bedroom, the cat following behind him.

He noticed the cat sit and just stare at him as he took out his laptop from his bookbag and opened it. He sat the laptop on his bed, and started to get undressed, switching out his school clothes for a clean pair of pajama bottoms and a loose white tanktop.

The cat simply stared at him, as if he was entranced by the human dressing or what not. The blonde haired man then sat on his bed, and watched as the car leaped up to sit next to him on the soft blanket. 

“Who told you that it was okay to just chill on my bed?” he questioned the animal, his eyebrows raised. Suprisingly, the cat responded with a simple meow like noise, and stayed on the bed. 

“Whatever dude, just dont get a bunch of fur on my bed,” the human chuckled and shook his head. “Why am I even talking to you, you probably dont understand a word im saying, heh.” 

The blonde then decided to look up some things about cats. First, he described the cats physical characteristics into the internet, hopefully to get the specific type of breed the feline was.

His searches on google led him to assume that the cat was a Turkish Van, ar least thats what the his cat had resembled mostly. 

Hide turned to face the cat, who had snuggled into the humans side. “Google says your a Turkish Van cat, Is that true?” he cooed once more. The cat once again simply meowed and continued to rest in Hideyoshi’s side. 

The human sighed, closing his laptop and putting it on his nightstand. 

He decided it was time to sleep, since he would go to the store early in the morning to buy a litter box and other things for his new pet. 

The blonde then rubbed the cats belly, and in response the feline opened its legs. “So your a boy? Good to know.” the human snickered, chuckling at the cat that happily exposed its balls while its belly got rubbed.

He stopped rubbing the cats belly, turning to cut off his lamp. Once it was turned off he snuggled deeper in his blankets, He fell asleep instantaneously.

He didn’t hear the shuffling of noise in his room, or that the cat had mysteriously ledt his side that night.  
# # # # #  
Hide woke up the the sound of glass breaking. Waking up abruptly, he sat up, his eyes srunched close in a half sleep way. His eyes opened fully however when he heard the sound of footsteps.

Human footsteps.

The blonde looked around the room quickly, before getting up as quiet as possible. If there was an in fact an intruder in his home, he wouldn’t want to indicate that he was awake.

Hideyoshi was confused. Who would break into his small apartment? He locked the door last night he was sure of it, and his windows were closed. So how did someone get into his home?

Walking slowly, the blonde practically tiptoed out of the his bedroom doorway. He had a large hardcover book in his hand, ready to knock someone out with it if he needed too.

It may have been a book, but it was the perfect defense weapon if need to be. 

He walked, and he finally made it out of the hallway. He then made the turn, and almost jumped out of his skin from the sight of the culprit.

The intruder was a young looking man, white snow white hair and steel grey eyes. He was wearing one of Hide’s many yellow shirts, that fit too big on his slim body. The blonde noticed that the other was practically naked underneath, no sign of underwear on the skinny body. The man was pale, and Hide wondered if the man was malnourished or just naturally that light.

But what frightened Hide the most was the small white ears on his head and the thin long tail that reached out from underneath the shirt.

The culprit was drinking directly out of the carton of milk, his sharp looking nails gripping the carton.

The two finally made contact, and Hide jumped back a bit. But he had to stay calm, even if there was some weird guy with ears and a tail drinking the milk in his kitchen.

The culprit snorted at Hide’s jumpy reaction.

”Sorry about the shirt Hide, I know humans generally dont like seeing eachothers private parts unless their mated.” he said casually, as if he and Hide were the such close friends.

The blonde held up the book in a defensive manner. 

“Dude, get out of my house! And give me my shirt back!”

”No!”

Hideyoshi gawked at the persons boldness, and the other continued to drink the milk, some if it dripping down his chin.

”Why are you here man- wait how do you know my name?!” The blonde man breathed heavily out. He was starting to freak out.

”I looked through your homework, and you picked me up last night so dont act so suprised now. Oh,” the man suddenly dropped the now empty milk carton and walked closer to the blonde. “Im Kaneki by the way, since you didn’t give me a new name last night. You can change it if you want though.”

”I want you to get out, thats what I want- wait a minute.. your my cat?” Hide breathed out heavily. 

This could NOT be happening to him, maybe he was just hallucinating. Or maybe he needed Touka to knock some sense into him right now.

’Kaneki’ then engulfed Hide in a lazy hug, the shirt he was wearing lifting slightly, exposing his body further. Hide being Hide, pushed him back. 

“Get off! Your nuts are rubbing on me dude!”

Kaneki frowned. “Why are you being so weird about my balls? You already seen them yesterday whats so different now?” he huffed, his tail flicking back and forth.

”Dude give me a second to think, its not everyday that I find a naked person in my kitchen! Lets-Lets go to the couch, we need to talk right now.”

”Can I have more tuna first-“ 

“No!” 

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Dysfunctional Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide tries to use his friends as a copping method without telling them his problem, and Kaneki learns how to get his act together aft an argument with the human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote Hide, Touka, Nishiki and Tsukiyama as the best dysfunctional family ever? I would like to agree. Also this is the most i've written for one chapter, AND it's canonicly Kaneki's Birthday! So happy birthday to him :D
> 
> Oh and Kaneki, your such a naughty kitty cat I love it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Also, Heres a translator for all the french Tsukiyama used this chapter!
> 
> Bonjour Ma Belle Ami! - Hello my beautiful friend!  
> L'amour - love

In class Hide couldn’t think straight.

He was in his English Language course at the moment, but he couldn't stop thinking about the major events that happened in the matter of one night. After finding the cat guy (‘Kaneki’ the blonde had to remind himself) in his kitchen that morning, he had been lost in the strange reality that had been brought to his life. 

That morning Hide questioned Kaneki, and got some questions answered.

First, was that that the proper creature that Kaneki was called was a Shapeshifter, and not a Werecat like Hide had originally thought. The blonde didn't believe the white haired being at first, but after Kaneki switched back into the domesticated furry animal that Hide had picked up, he believed it. 

Apparently Kaneki wasn’t the only person with this ability in the world, and cats weren’t the only thing people could shift into. People could turn into dogs, lizards, and birds depending on how they were bred. He made it vaguely clear that Shapeshifters weren’t as uncommon as Hide thought. Kaneki however, also explained that he wasn’t always a shifter being. He described the ability as a ‘curse’ and it was just ‘karma’ from something he did to someone. Hide tried to get more information regarding this ‘karma’, but Kaneki refused to answer.

Hide groaned out loud when he heard the signal that his class was over. Gathering his things, he walked out of the classroom and turned the hallway to make his way to the lunchroom. He was going to meet up with the only three people he considered his true friends, and even though he wanted their advice on his ‘pussy cat’ problem, he knew he couldn’t utter a word.

Making it to the lunchroom, he spotted his friends and made his way to them.

“Hey guys, I made it.” he muttered, trying to keep his voice as light as he could. The only female in the group stood up, her short hair bouncing from the movement. This was Kirishima Touka, probably the only person that Hide could count on to make sure he himself didn't do anything dumb.

“About time asshole! We were discussing on how we were going to kick your ass if you didn’t show up soon. Right Nishio?” The purple haired girl then nudged a different blonde male sitting next to her, who was on his phone with an angry scowl on his face. The man pushed the glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, letting out an angry sigh at the nudge he received. “Fuck off Kirishima, and your late Nagashit, sit the hell down already.”

“Nishiki telling Hide to sit down with us? That’s pretty shocking to hear from the King of assholes..”

“Shut up Kirishima, you always have to have an opinion!”

Hide sat down at his across the two bickering friends, seating himself beside Tsukiyama Shuu. Tsukiyama was the strange one out of the group, but Hide tried to see the good in him most of the time, even though it was difficult at first. The man turned to face Hide, discarding the half eaten pasta in front of him. He gave a smile, before talking.

“Bonjour ma belle ami! I was so worried about you, I almost thought Kirishima had killed you and was faking her innocence!”

“Shut up shitty Tsukiyama! We don’t even like you!”

The blonde let out a chuckle and made eye contact with Nishiki, who snorted and resumed eating the caesar salad he had gotten for lunch. Touka on the other hand had nothing but a bowl of rice in front of her.

Hide shuffled in his current seat, and made eye contact with Touka, who looked a mixture of pissed and concerned.

“You gonna get something for lunch Hide? I think they have steak today.” she questioned, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

“Nah I'm good, not hungry today.” 

That was a lie, Hide was fucking excited and starving for steak today.

But he couldn't eat anything because his thoughts were plaguing him with bad cenarios of Kaneki going through Hide’s stuff while he was gone. Not to say Hide didn’t trust the white haired male, but he knew the cat hybrid probably broke something from snooping around. 

Kaneki was an asshole, and made it clear he considered everything in the house his as well. Hide snapped out of his thoughts when he when he heard Nishio whistle, and put his hand on the table abruptly. The brown eyed blonde looked up to see everyone at the table looking at him.

“Y-yeah? Sorry I didn’t hear you.”

“Yeah I see that you airhead, are you okay? Your not eating lunch and you look like your stressed to the max. What's going on?” Nishiki asked, usual stoic and uncaring demeanor not there, concern and worry replacing it. Touka pushed her rice toward Hide, motioning him to eat it. She spoke up as well, sounding just as concerned as Nishiki himself.

“Take my rice if your not gonna eat, and shitty glasses is right. You look pretty upset. Is someone talking mess? Tell them you got a friend that will fuck them up. These hands are rated ‘E’ for Everyone. Just remember that.” She said seriously, balling her small hand in a tight fist.

“No guys im fine, just worried about tests and all that crap.” Hide decided to say instead.

He couldn't tell them about the real problem, they'd think he was nuts!

Tsukiyama spoke up next, pushing some of the hair from his face.

“Kirishima is right, we will fight for you. So don’t hold back telling us anything, we care about you as your friends.”

“I know guys, I know. I’ll tell you guys if something is going on. It’s just exams I promise.”

The rest of the table nodded, and Hide decided to eat the rice Touka had given him. As if on cue, Tsukiyama changed the subject.

“You know Hideyoshi l’amour, if your ever feeling lonely I can always set you up on a blind date. I know so many wonderful candidates to fit you personally!”

“Shitty Tsukiyama if you even think about it!”

Hide and Nishio looked at each other, before resuming to eat their lunch, saying small things in between. Touka and Tsukiyama argued a while longer, until they all had gotten up together, walking to the class they all shared. Many people would consider this group distinctive, but it was just another day with each other, their distinctive nature clashing together in the right way.

And Hide loved them so much for it.

# # # # #

Hide unlocked the door to his apartment, dreading to come inside. He opened the door, only to see Kaneki lazily lounging on the couch. There were cans of tuna and other canned food laying around, and many glasses of juice on his counters. As if on cue, the white haired man stretched very much like he would in his cat form, the shirt he was wearing lifted up slightly, exposing his body further.

Hide gawked as he came in and quickly closed the door, the heat rising to his face.

“Put some clothes on man, I don't want to see your junk everytime I come home! And what's with the mess?”

Kaneki simply groaned and stood up, going up to the blonde and sniffing him profusely around his neck area.

“You smell like rice and old salad. Oh, and we ran out of tuna and that stuff you had in a box. You need to get some more.”

Hide groaned and pushed pass the white haired hybrid, setting his backpack on the counter.

“The house is a mess dude, and what do you mean the ‘stuff in a box’? Where was it?”

Kaneki’s left ear flicked, and he motioned to the fridge.

“It was in the fridge, in a little box. It had your name on it, so I ate it.”

Hide’s eyes widened a bit at the words. He rushed to the fridge, slightly pushing the silver eyed male out of the way, who groaned in return.

“No need to be so rude, your the one that left me all alone today.”

Hide ignored the shifters comment, opening the fridge to realize the horror was true.

Kaneki had ate the special homemade french dish that Tsukiyama had made specifically for Hide to eat. Tsukiyama said it was ‘Beef Burgundy’ and Hide had ate some of it before and saved the rest in the fridge. He couldn’t believe it!

Hide slammed the fridge shut, turning to face Kaneki who jumped at the loud slam of the fridge.

“Why did you eat that?! That was from one of my friends!”

Hide noticed Kaneki flinch at his tone of voice. The blonde didn’t want to be mean to the white haired man, but this was going overboard.

“I-I wanted to try what you had.. I was hungry again and it was yours-”

“Exactly, it was mine! You already ate all the canned goods I have, you trashed my house, and now you ate my personal dinner for tonight. What the hell am I going to eat now? I was saving that just for today!”

Hide felt his anger rising higher and higher, and he noticed that Kaneki’s ears and tail and disappeared, and he looked perfectly normal for the first time since he’d met him. 

“Im sorry Hide..”

“If you really were sorry you wouldn't have eaten it, or you would have at least cleaned up your mess!”

Hide noticed Kaneki's pupils were dilated, and he looked genuinely upset. The blonde stopped talking and decided to just go into his bedroom. He would talk to Kaneki when he wasn't so upset, and he would make up some rules for the white haired man while he was calming down.

The blonde turned and walked away towards his bedroom, Kaneki trailing close behind him.

“Where are you going Hide?”

“To think by myself.”

“Can I come with you?”

“No.”

Hide then tuned to face Kaneki, before closing the door in the others face. 

# # # # #  
Kaneki stood and stared at the opposite side of the humans door for about 10 minutes before he returned back to reality. The shifter huffed, before walking back into the living room and flopping back down on the couch. He sighed, running a hand through his snow white hair.

Kaneki was conflicted with himself. He knew exactly how it felt to be human since he was one prior to becoming a wild freak of nature, and he knew that Hide had every right to be angry. 

After all, before this curse of feline shifting abilities, he hated when others touched his things. But it was just food, why would Hide be so angry over what could be made a million times over? 

His nose twitched as he sneezed, and he fixed the shirt he was wearing so that his genitalia wouldn’t rub on the humans couch. Kaneki knew that if he was human once again, he wouldn’t care at all about the blondes attitude over the stolen dish. But for some reason, he felt horrible that Hide was upset, and for the first time in 5 years regretted one of his actions. 

The cat hybrid then stood up and stretched out his arms. He shuffled to the kitchen and started the quest he had set himself to do. If Hide was tired of Kaneki being so messy, then he would just clean it up.

Hide would have to talk to Kaneki again if he just cleaned up the mess.

He might also get some praise afterwards, maybe cuddles or something.

Cuddles with Hide sounded really good right now. 

The cat started cleaning immediately to the best of his abilities, hoping that since at least he was showing effort, it would persuade Hide even more to stop being mean.

He started with the different cans of wet food that he had eaten, and threw them all away in the trash can. He did everything carefully, as not to accidentally make any extra mess while he was trying to clean up one already. After that was done, he decided to try and do the dishes.

This, he noted, would probably be the most difficult task. It was true that Kaneki had spent more time in his domesticated feline body that his human one, and had no idea how to do dishes the right way anymore. But he would make an attempt to do so to the best of his capability, it was for Hide, this was so the human wasn’t so upset at him anymore.

It took Kaneki exactly 45 minutes to do the dishes. The cat shifter was catching his breath, surprised that Hide didn’t come out of his room yet with the water running for such a long period of time. 

Luckily he didn’t, or else the surprise would have been ruined!

Kaneki looked around once again. He noted that the kitchen and living room looked fairly good now that he had picked up the trash. The shifter also noted that his stamina was running extremely low, and his back hurt from all of the moving he did in his human body. 

There was a reason why he preferred to be lazy and sit down instead of move and do a bunch of work.

Sighing, he moved to the counter, picking up the humans all but abandoned backpack. He used his hands to open the zipper, before searching for a blank paper and a pen or pencil. He pushed through many assignments before he found what he was looking for.

He placed the paper on the counter to write the message he wanted Hide to see when he eventually stopped being mad and came out of his room.

After he was done writing it, he moved swiftly to his usual space on the couch. He wished he could have been in Hides room or something, he could have slept in the laundry basket or in the bed with the human and sleep way better. 

But he would let this slide, still vowing to sleep with the human next time.

Kaneki decided to sleep as a cat, since it was a bit cold in the house and he would be able to sleep on top of Hides stolen shirt. 

He could feel himself slowly transform, his ears and tail coming back first, then his whole body becoming smaller, his fingers and toes disappearing.

Paws replaced them, and he finally settled on the couch as the pure white cat the human had picked up the first time they had met.

Using his paws to kneading the soft fabric of the shirt, before he settled his tiny body on it. He decided he would take a nap, and get up when the human was done being upset with him. 

He then drifted off into a cat slumber, thinking about how he could be rewarded for cleaning his mess.  
# # # # #  
Hide opened the door to his bedroom at around 8:00 that night. He ended up falling asleep while making the list of rules he would go over with Kaneki.

He groaned at the thought of the animal shifter, slightly annoyed that they had to live together now. But he hoped that the white haired male would understand and abide by the rules he had made.

He stood up, stretching his arms out before he trudged over to his bedroom door. He was surprised he didn’t hear any movement from the other male, but that probably meant he was sleeping again if he wasn't destroying the humans house.

Hide opened his door, walking through the hallway into a surprisingly clean living room and kitchen. With his eyebrows raised, he looked at the kitchen. He noticed that the dishes were done, but stacked incorrectly. They were also clean.

He then noted that there were no more open food cans or anything of the sort in sight. He looked at his couch, finally noticing Kaneki laying down. He was in his cat form, curled up napping on the shirt he had been wearing. 

The blonde then noticed his backpack on the counter, a paper and pencil next to it. He walked to the counter, picking up the note and reading it.

‘I'm sorry for eating all your food and not cleaning up after myself. I cleaned only in attempts that you would stop being mad at me.  
\- Kaneki’  
Hide looked between the note and Kaneki twice, before letting out a stifled giggle. He moved to the couch, settling himself next to his cat friend. He decided to pat Kaneki on the head, scratching in between his ears a bit.

“Wake up Kaneki.”

The cat opened his eyes slowly then got up slowly, nudging his head against Hide’s palm.

“It would help if you were in your human form, I’d like to talk to you.”

As if on cue, Kaneki quickly transferred back in front of Hides eyes. It started with him increasing in size, then his human lips coming back to him, and lastly the ears and tail seemingly retracting from the body. 

Hide’s eyes widened and his face flushed when he realized that Kaneki was completely naked again, sitting on his shirt. He turned away and covered his eyes.

“Dude, what did I tell you about clothes. I really don’t want to see your junk right now.”

“Shhh, I get it I get it, i'm putting them back on Mr. Complains A lot.”

Hide ignored the cat- now human and waited as he slipped the shirt over his snow white head. 

“You can look now.”

Hide uncovered his eyes, and looked at Kaneki. His brown orbs staring into steel grey ones.

“I see you finally cleaned up your mess huh?”

“I did, but only because you stopped talking to me. I'm sorry about your food too. I won't touch anything else.”

Hide sighed at the man's apology, feeling slightly bad at how he treated the other earlier.

“I'm sorry too. I appreciate you cleaning up though, I was dreading getting up to do it. And about the food, next time just ask. I know that for some reason you like sharing my stuff, but just ask next time.”

For the first time Hide saw Kaneki crack a smile, and he nodded his head. 

“Okay.” was his simple muttered reply.

Hide smiled back, before standing up and stretching some more. Kaneki stayed seated on the couch, looking down at his feet.

“You wanna watch some TV? Touka told me about this Thai drama and I want to start watching it.”

Kaneki nodded simply, before he followed Hide into the bedroom once again.

“What’s a Touka?”

“Shes a person silly, now come on and let's go! After that we can sleep, just know tomorrow I have some rules that I want to share in order for things to work. Sound good?”

“Yeah.”

Kaneki swallowed thickly.

He wasn’t good with rules. But oh well, at least he would be able to get comfortable in the humans bed once again. 

It was a good night, especially since Kaneki was allowed to sleep at the foot of the soft bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cat Kaneki, hes an asshole that you learn to love. 
> 
> Kaneki and Hide's relationship is getting better, but lets hope Kaneki accepts the rules and regulations Hide sets in place. Until the next chapter folks! -w-

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki is so rude, drinking milk from the carton. 
> 
> Hide is a confused boy he has no idea what he is in store for. 
> 
> Please leave thoughts in the comments below, i cant wait to post the next chapter and bring more characters in!


End file.
